


Keeper of the Iron Prison: Redux

by Miasmajesty1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasmajesty1/pseuds/Miasmajesty1
Summary: I finished Naruto (yes, really, in 2019) and I have a whole list of fix-it prompts and AUs I think might be cool. This was top of the list. Karin had such a cool setup and then it all went to hell. So a quick fix-it for her character. I might write more on this. Might not! We'll see.EPISODE 116: Keeper of the Iron Prison, but this time, Karin isn't reduced to 'has crush on Sasuke for no reason.'





	Keeper of the Iron Prison: Redux

It’s unfortunate.  
Even though the smell of rock salt and damp clings to the walls no matter what, Sasuke smells like fresh air _and_ salt. Not dust. Not the papery smell of Orochimaru, and not the strange disinfectant of Kabuto. Something’s changed, and she doesn’t need to really check to know what’s happened.  


The great snake is dead.  


She’s not as sad as she thought she would be. Sad might be the wrong word- she turns slightly, a slim finger pushing up her glasses. Disappointed, perhaps? Orochimaru was a visionary, and his tutelage had been indispensable. The ‘had’ fits easier than ‘is.’  
Mm.

“Sasuke,” Karin says sharply, staring him dead in those onyx eyes of his, “The fact that you’re here alone must mean that the rumours were true.”  
Suigetsu shifts from one foot to the other, not only clearly uncomfortable being in yet another underground complex, but also mildly insulted. He tuts, lips pursed, shark’s teeth poking out from under lips that don’t fully hide them.

“That’s rude,” he mutters under his breath, then louder, “I’m here too, you know.”

She resists the urge to roll her eyes. She hadn’t meant it like that- she’d meant that he was here without Orochimaru. But she’d rather die than admit that it wasn’t an intended slight, so she just ignores Suigetsu’s stare, and keeps her eyes on Sasuke.  
Unreadable as ever. But that’s something she likes about him. Unlike Suigetsu, whose frustrated energy she can feel as palpably as the fear that radiates from her prisoners.

“Mm,” she dismisses, a little coldly, “What brings you here?”

How did he do it? Orochimaru was renowned for a reason. He’s not someone who would ever be easy to kill. He’d have backups, and backups of backups, plans enough that he killed the hokage and lived to tell it- at least, lived in some sense.  
Is Kabuto dead?  
Sasuke remains silent- or perhaps Suigetsu just gets there first. He fists a hand on his hip.

“Sasuke has something to discuss with you,” Suigetsu says, clearly irked but shrugging it off just as quickly, as adaptable as water, “We can’t stand out here and talk all day. Can we go inside? Sit down? It’s been ages since I walked anywhere, I’m exhausted.”

Despite being ‘exhausted’, he paces across, in front of Sasuke, and then in front of Karin. She juts her chin up to his height. They’re both scrawny, and she has the added benefit of being able to stare through her glasses.  
She says nothing, but her nose twitches and her lips curl back in mounting disgust.

“I know you’re ignoring me,” Suigetsu adds, his voice sing-song, “Come off it, Karin.”

Folding her arms over her chest, Karin exhales.  
It is a little childish. But Suigetsu is far more childish. Worse, he’s lackadaisical. He knows not what he wants, doesn’t care about getting it, he drifts from thing to thing, thought to thought. He irks her.  


Still, she can be the bigger woman here. Sasuke, despite his stony silence, wouldn’t come here for no reason. He must want something. Perhaps their goals are aligned, considering that her sponsor is now an empty spot occupied by a corpse.

“Fine,” she says, louder, walking past Suigetsu who splutters indignantly, “Come on then.”

Satisfied with the tap-tap of geta just behind her, she leads them deeper inside the labyrinth.

“How?” she asks, once both men have seated themselves. She stands, feet shoulder width apart, in front of their only exit. Her eyes, as red as her hair but startlingly sharp, stare a hole in Sasuke.

“Mm?” Suigetsu hums, looking up from under his hair.

“Did that sound like I was asking you?” Karin snaps. Suigetsu opens his mouth. “I wasn’t.”

He snarls, but Sasuke raises a hand to silence him. Karin doesn’t entirely suppress the smirk that crosses her face. So easy to quiet down, like a dog. Hilarious.

“I overpowered his Immortality Jutsu,” Sasuke answers simply, leaning back against the sofa. If it were anyone else, Karin would find the arrogance highly aggravating, but Sasuke’s calm demeanour transcends arrogance. He speaks the truth, and if the truth reflects kindly on him, then it does.

“How?” Karin asks, her voice insistent, sharp as a blade.

“How do you think?” Suigetsu interrupts, “Eyes, dumbass.”

Karin wishes she had something to hand to throw at Suigetsu. It does give her the mental image of him running off to chase it, which is admittedly, hilarious. Her lips quirk.  
She doesn’t ask again, but Sasuke’s slight nod confirms it. Sharingan fighting off a forbidden jutsu? Intriguing.

“I need you,” Sasuke says. Karin arches an eyebrow in surprise, face twisting involuntarily both in shock and displeasure.

“Huh?” she manages, with a frown.

“Your intellectual and nature have-“

“Don’t flatter me,” Karin says, looking off to the side, “I’m not like him. I won’t follow any master that hands me a treat.”

Suigetsu jumps up, instantly riled.

“Hey, f-“

“I’m under no obligation to follow you,” Karin says, haughtily, “My obligations and work is here. If Orochimaru is dead, I’ll find a new sponsor. There are always people who want researchers in jutsu, and always people who are willing to pay for it, regardless of what their money is going towards.”

Sasuke blinks. It looks docile, but she doubts it is. Suigetsu reluctantly sits back down, but now he’s glowering at Karin again.

“What were you going to ask me, anyway?” she adds.

Sasuke notes her backtracking; it reminds him of someone else. Even the veiled thought makes my throat twitch, like there’s a brick stuck in it.

“I’m going to kill Itachi,” Sasuke says, “I need your sensor abilities.”

“That’s it?” she says, eyes narrowing, “You want to use me like a bloodhound? You better have a damn good trade-off.”

Sasuke exhales, clearly both annoyed and not used to having to bargain. Well, too bad. He’s lucky she likes him in the first place. She has always considered Sasuke her intellectual match, and his dedication to his goals is both admirable and inspiring. She wouldn’t really mind helping him, but she has too much pride to just offer when all she’d get in return is probably injured or killed.

“You want to study my eyes?” Sasuke asks, a little defeated.

Karin shrugs lightly.

She really, really does. Sasuke is utterly fascinating, not only as the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, but in general. His chakra is more than impressive, his control of it even more so, his abilities are both unique and well executed. She would really, really like to study him further. Not to mention, he's not as annoying as most people. He barely talks. It's great.

But she's not going to admit that.

“Perhaps,” she says, failing to entirely hide her interest. Her eyes dart from her feet to Sasuke's.

“You’ll be able to study Itachi’s too,” he adds, sourly. It's hard to tell if the sour note is from him having to bargain, or from his brain broaching the topic of his despised older brother.

“And since we have to find him first, there’s going to be neat chakras from everyone we have to kill,” Suigetsu adds, cheerfully.

Karin hums, tilting her head back and forth. She uncrosses her feet at the ankle and walks across the room until she stops in front of Sasuke. He looks up at her.

A small smile crosses her face.

Sasuke’s eyes close, the tiniest flicker of relief on his face, and he nods.

He gets up, and this time, both Karin and Suigetsu follow.

Two down. One to go.


End file.
